


Not the Point

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [23]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: doctor who, bill, long story short i survived
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Bill Potts
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Kudos: 3





	Not the Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [be_themoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/gifts).



> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=9965120#cmt9965120

"So," Bill ended with a flourish, "long story short, I survived!"

Her friends all stared at her, drinks held loosely in their hands, before one of them spoke up: "Wait, so is this guy your Professor or your Grandfather, because I'm confused on that."

"My Professor, but also sorta like a Grandad, but that really wasn't the point; aren't you glad I'm alive?"


End file.
